glitchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hallucinated Powerup
For the Computer game Starcraft. To execute this glitch you will need to hallucinate a powerup. There are two ways to obtain a hallucinated powerup. One, you can preplace it using the editor with the Hallucinated box checked, or two, Hallucinate a powerup that has health with a High Templar. Next, grab one of the hallucinations with a worker. Once the hallucination wears off, you'll notice the worker will still be holding the other one that was hallucinated. So guess what happens when that worker is destroyed? The game crashes. If the worker is destroyed before hallucination wears off, it won't crash. (Thanks MrrLL for discovery). Now there's more to this glitch than it seems. See, because the hallucination wears off, it simply doesn't exist anymore. The reason behind crashing is that it drops its powerup(which we know doesn't exist anymore), and it tries to drop "nothing". BUT, if NEW units are created, it will drop that new unit(actually, it will move it) once the worker is destroyed. Now, the new unit that it drops can actually be picked up!!! This is what gives the glitch its attention. So, how do you make it work correctly? Once the hallucination runs out, create as many units as there were hallucinations, and then a few extra as a precaution for crashing. Once you think you are ready, kill the worker and it will move whatever unit you built after to its location. There are many interesting side effects for this glitch. You can move buildings and/or units AS they are being constructed or trained. You can move Nuclear Missiles out from their silo(and launch them after). You can move Scarabs or Interceptors out from their Reavers or Carriers. You can make Map Revealers appear after it is created with a map trigger. You can pull units out of transports or bunkers(unit icon remaining inside). You can move addons without having them disconnect. Now the unit that moves can be picked up, so it is time for more explanation. See, when you pick up the unit, it will "become something else". This new unit --or overlay, for the technical term-- does not really exist, because it's just an image of the unit(Like a fake, I guess we can call it). But picking up some units can actually crash your game, so if you're interested, there is a list of stable units here: Unit being picked up - Stability - Held Result ULTRALISK - STABLE - TOSS BUILDING RUBBLE SMALL BROODLING - STABLE - TOSS BUILDING RUBBLE LARGE DRONE - STABLE - BATTLECRUISER OVERLORD - STABLE - BATTLECRUISER SHADOW GUARDIAN - STABLE - CIVILIAN QUEEN - STABLE - CIV SHADOW DEFILLER - STABLE - DROPSHIP SCOURGE - STABLE - DROPSHIP SHADOW MATRIARCH - STABLE - FIREBAT INFESTED TERRAN - STABLE - FIREBAT SHADOW INFESTED KERRIGAN - STABLE - GHOST UNCLEAN ONE - STABLE - Ghost shadow DEVOURING ONE - STABLE - GHOST DEATH YGGDRASIL - STABLE - GOLIATH BOTTOM VALKYRIE - STABLE - GOLIATH HEAD ! LOL WADDLES LIKE A PENGUIN! COCOON - STABLE - GOLIATH SHADOW CORSAIR - STABLE - SARAH KERRIGAN DARK TEMPLAR - STABLE - KERRIGAN SHADOW DEVOURER - STABLE - MARINE DARK ARCHON - STABLE - MARINE SHADOW ZEALOT - STABLE - MARINE DEATH DRAGOON - STABLE - WRAITH HIGH TEMPLAR - STABLE - WRAITH SHADOW ARCHON - STABLE - WRAITH JETS SHUTTLE - STABLE - SCANNER SWEEP SCOUT - STABLE - SCV ARBITER - STABLE - SCV SHADOW INTERCEPTOR - STABLE - TANK TANK MODE! DARK TEMPLAR(HERO) - STABLE - TANK TURRET ZERATUL - STABLE - TANK TANK MODE SHADOW TASSADAR - STABLE - VULTURE MOJO - STABLE - VULTURE SHADOW OBSERVER - STABLE - SCIENCE VESSEL TURRET Machine Shop - (UN?)STABLE(if used properly) - TURRET TOP, Will make peon spin and spin, if you order peon to do something, game crashes, if you interrupt it, game crashes. Ensnare, stasis, will not interrupt it. PHOTON CANNON - STABLE - RAGNASAUR SHADOW CITADEL OF ADUN - STABLE - RHYNADON CYBERNETICS CORE - STABLE - RHYNADON SHADOW TEMPLAR ARCHIVES - STABLE - BENGALAAS FORGE - STABLE - BENGALAAS SHADOW MINERAL FIELD 2 - STABLE - ZERG BEACON MINERAL FIELD 3 - STABLE - ZERG BEACON GLOW VASPENE GEYSER - STABLE - CRYSTAL FROM STASIS WARP GATE - STABLE - CRYSTAL FROM STASIS PSI DISRUPTOR - STABLE - HUGE CRYSTAL FROM BIG STASIS ZERG BEACON - STABLE - SMALL SHIELD MATRIX(overlay) TERRAN BEACON - STABLE - MEDIUM SHIELD MATRIX(overlay) PROTOSS BEACON - STABLE - LARGE SHIELD MATRIX(overlay) ZERG FLAG BEACON - SMALL SHIELD MATRIX(underlay) TERRAN FLAG BEACON - MEDIUM SHIELD MATRIX(underlay) PROTOSS FLAG BEACON - LARGE SHIELD MATRIX(underlay) POWER GENERATOR - STABLE - SMALL SHIELD MATRIX HIT OVERMIND COCOON - STABLE - MEDIUM SHIELD MATRIX HIT DARK SWARM - STABLE - LARGE SHIELD MATRIX HIT Submitted by: Heinermann